Why not giving archeologists coffee in the morning
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Cameron learns what happens when Daniel doesn’t get coffee in the morning. SLASH


Title: Why not giving archeologists coffee in the morning can be a good thing.

* * *

Author: llewellynprince  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Daniel/Cameron  
Category: humor  
Warnings: sex  
Summary: Cameron learns what happens when Daniel doesn't get coffee in the morning.  
Notes: beta'd by **bugchicklv**

* * *

In hindsight, Cameron should have listened to everyone when they warned him. Really, it was only his stubbornness and who would really believe that a civilian could actually be that bad! No one! Even the other soldiers at the base admitted they hadn't believed it at first, though to be fair they had warned him after that; and Sam, Sam had been just as scary, seriously, the other soldiers had actually marked off that time of the month on the calendars just so they new when to avoid her. Hammond and now Landry made sure they had fresh coffee and chocolate everyday just because of the two of them. No one actually complained about that part though, because SGC Generals only got the best and that meant Starbucks coffee and Godvia chocolate and _wow_! That felt _good_…

Really though, when he'd woken up this morning in his standard military issue cot and taken his standard military shower and started his not-so-standard military job, he had not been planning on having a slightly geeky, okay really geeky, archeologist suck his brain out his cock and then proceed to fuck him through the wall. Not that he was complaining, because he wasn't, because Daniel _really_ knew how to use his tongue and _oh god_! He had no idea his nipples were so sensitive. Then again, no one had ever paid them half as much attention as Daniel was right now.

He tightened his grip on the shelf above him, thank god Daniel's shelves were nail, screwed, and glued to the wall because if they hadn't been they would have fallen along time ago and then they would have had to go through the really embarrassing situation of explaining what had happened when everyone from all over the base came running to Daniel's aide, because really, they acted like he was their baby and he was, and damn he was a trouble magnet too! So they were justified.

He gasped and arched his back, throwing his head back hard and it clunked against the shelf, as Daniel slammed into him again. He let out a low keening sound that he would deny making until his death unless someone was tape recording this right now and then he was just have to hunt them down after this was over, not that he wanted it to be over, god if only it'd last for ever!

The blood roared in his veins and it was all he could hear. His legs clamped around Daniel's waist like a vice and god Daniel had nice hips! And ass, Daniel had a very nice ass too! Firm, smooth and wow it looked great in a uniform!

Daniel had handfuls of his ass, there was no way he was going to be able to sit down for a very long time, and he was currently giving him the fucking of his life. Not that Cameron had much to compare it with mind you, he'd never so much as kissed another guy before now, apparently Daniel didn't discriminate between sexes when he was pissed. Not that Cameron cared; he didn't care about much actually at this point, only about the way Daniel's thick, hot cock rocked into him with each thrust splitting him open with fire, hitting his prostrate each time with unerring accuracy. Daniel was grunting against his chest, alternating between biting and sucking on his neck and nipples, and no way was he going to be able to hide _that_ hicky.

"Daniel, _god_! Uh, uh!" He moaned as Daniel pulled out to the tip then slammed into him hard enough to make the sturdy shelves shake like a rookie in his boots on orientation day. "UH! FUCK! Please!" He begged, shamelessly and he didn't care that Air Force pilots didn't _beg_ because that's what he was doing right now and if it keep Daniel moving he didn't care.

The muscles in Daniel's arms and shoulders flexed under skin that glistened with sweat and who would have thought an archeologist would be so…built!

Over the rush he heard someone whimper and whoa! No way was that him, but Daniel's mouth was occupied with chewing the tendons in his neck so maybe it was him.

"OH FUCK!" Daniel's fingers had crawled around and were massaging the area where his cock disappeared into Cameron's body and wow that felt _good_! He bit his lip and whimpered. Daniel's cock was hot and hard and he was impaling Cameron on it, lifting him up and off and then just dropping him back down and _fuckjesuschrist_ that felt fucking great! Sweat dripped down Daniel's face and his breathing was labored, great gasps of air at random intervals and muttered curses and other things Cameron can't make out but he thinks he heard his name a few times.

Cameron squeezes his eyes closed as he comes, that blinding white light slamming into him like a 100 ton wreaking ball and he can literally feel the cum flow out of him to splash both their stomachs. His inner muscles clench as he does and he hears Daniel let out a string of very impressive curses and something about tight and hot and silk and then comes and god that's like another instant orgasm by itself.

Slowly he let go of the pipe, sliding down and damn that lower shelf was cold and fuck, his ass was sore, but in a good way, a _really_ good way. It was the kind of good pain that reminded him there was no way in hell he was going to be able to walk right for while, but that every time he sat down he was going to remember exactly what caused it and damn if that wasn't reason enough alone to do it all over again.

Wow, they hadn't been kidding when they said Daniel turned scary weird when he didn't get coffee in the morning.

He was _soooo_ stealing Jackson's coffee again tomorrow morning.

* * *

...darfod...


End file.
